The Past Should Stay Dead
by Vendela So
Summary: Sam and Dean come across their childhood friend, Spencer Foxx. She joins in on thier hunts and feelings resurface. Can Dean resist them long enough before he leaves? How will Spencer react and can she help? What does fate have in store for them? DeanOC
1. Back Up The Feelings

**A/N:** So just wanted to do a Supernatural fanfic while I finish rewriting my Covenant story. Not that I'm stuck or anything but...yeah, yeah I'm pretty stuck. But no worries! I'm continuing it! I don't give up! I'm in the process of writing another Covenant story, with a little AU, humor, and romance. So I hope you like my Supernatural story! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Supernatural, just my character Spencer Foxx and some plot lines that aren't seen on the show.

* * *

Ten year old Spencer Foxx sat on the firm bed in a motel in Wichita, Kansas. Beside her sat eleven year old Dean Winchester, her partner-in-crime so to speak. Little Sammy Winchester sat on the floor next to them, grabbing handfuls of marshmallow cereal out of the box and shoving them in his already full mouth.

"Hey Sammy, slow it down. There's no shortage of marshmallows." Dean mumbled. He looked up from his pocket knife to roll his eyes at his brother and turned to Spencer with a smug smile. "Little brothers."

Spencer smiled shyly and giggled a little. Careless fun was all it was. They weren't concerned with the future, just the incredible friendship that held them all together.

The three of them looked up at the sound of the front door opening, the thud of two pairs of heavy footsteps walking in, the low rumble of two best friends sharing a laugh.

"Dean, you in there?" A voice called.

The bedroom door swung open and John Winchester walked in with a warm smile on his face. Sam jumped up to hug the leg of his father and Dean walked over to receive an affectionate ruffle of his hair. Another man walked into the bedroom. His dark hair and twinkled eyes were identical to Spencer's and he held his arms open as he spotted her. Nathan Foxx hugged his daughter warmly and met the eyes of Dean as he let her go.

"You watching out for her Dean?" A rosy hue of pride filled Dean's cheeks and he nodded quickly, staring at his feet. John laughed and he wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulder.

"Dean here says he'll always watch out for Spencer, isn't that right Dean?" Dean shook his head wildly.

"Dad, why would I say that?" The two fathers laughed and Nathan reached for Spencer's hand.

"Come on sweetie, we got to get on the road." Spencer sighed loudly before giving a hug to Sam and a reluctant Dean. Nathan and John shared a back-slapping hug before stepping away from each other.

"See you around boys."

--

Spencer sat slouched on a chair, arms crossed in front of her. She avoided the penetrating look of Dean's green eyes. She reached into her low slung black jeans and pulled out her silver switchblade. She flipped it up, down, up, down, until a hand stole it right from her grasp.

"Hey! Dean, give that back."

Dean walked away from her, peeking over his shoulder at her with smiling eyes, heading out the front door and disappearing from her sight. Spencer sighed, standing and tugging up her pants.

Spencer and Dean were old enough now, sixteen, to know that their years of friendship had grown into something more...awkward. She walked past the TV, ruffling twelve year old Sam's hair as she passed. He was like the brother she'd never had, and Dean was like...well she didn't know what he was--or could be. It was all too confusing, the relationship the two had.

She met Dean outside, leaning against the brick wall. She held out her hand for her knife but he ignored her and kept flipping the blade up and down.

"What happened?" He asked absentmindedly.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked impatiently. Discussions like this made her nervous.

"I mean what happened to us." Dean replied, meeting her eyes. She held his gaze no more than a couple of seconds before her face burned uncomfortably.

"Nothing happened to 'us'. What 'us'?" Spencer shook her head, with anger and embarrassment; Dean just had that effect on her, he made her start raving mad, but a part of her was just so darn weak against his good looks, charm and rare concern to her. "Dean," She said, swiping her knife from his grip. "I haven't seen you since I was like, 10. What did you expect?"

Dean stared at her again, inching closer as he lowered his voice.

"What did I expect? I didn't expect you to get so damn pretty, or that you would treat me like a freaking stranger after we've been friends for almost 12 years! I expected that maybe-"

"Dean, our dads are back. I got to leave." Spencer said suddenly as John Winchester's black truck pulled into the parking lot. Spencer headed back quickly into the motel, passing a bored Sam on the couch. "Later, Sam, It was nice seeing you again after all this time."

Sam looked up at her as she passed.

"We'll miss you Spencer."

"Yeah Spencer, we'll miss you--me especially." Dean's voice called behind her.

Turning around, Dean's lips pressed against Spencer's, sending tingles through her spine. She kissed him back firmly before putting her hands on his chest and pushing him back gently.

"I'll see you around boys."


	2. I Can't Be Pushed Aside

**Disclaimer: **Do not own anything of Supernatural.

* * *

Dean switched the radio on, hearing his favorite band, ACDC, start to play. He grinned, slapping the steering wheel and singing along with enthusiasm.

"I tell you, this song was made for us, baby."

He slowed his singing down as a girl walked out of the diner he was parked in front of. He squinted at her through the windshield, her image creating a picture of a girl in his head, someone from his past.

_Where have I seen her before?_

He cocked his head in a thinking gesture, trying to recall the name of this girl he was remembering.

"Spencer?" He said aloud.

"Who's Spencer?" Sam asked, sliding into the passenger seat.

Dean started the Impala with a growl and pulled away from the curb slowly. He reached into the paper bag Sam had placed between them, grabbing a sandwich. His eyes widened with glee and he took a huge bite.

"Mmm, this is so good." Dean mumbled. He turned to Sam after swallowing the food. "She was a girl I--we knew. Don't you remember? She was hot. She had a thing for me. I could tell she did." Dean grinned at the memory, chuckling a bit. Sam snapped his fingers, remembering suddenly.

"Now I remember. She and her dad used to stay with us sometimes. She was...16 when we last saw her? Yeah I was 12. And I don't think she had a thing for you Dean. You on the other hand never kept your eyes off of her."

"Hey, like I said, she was hot and even hotter to this very day." Dean trailed off. "I remember junior year in high school when she transferred in, everyone loved her. Her personality and her boyish like name."

"I think that was just you." Sam said, interrupting Dean from his daydream of the past.

"Shut up."

"I wonder what happened to her." Sam muttered, breaking the silence. Dean shrugged.

"She either kept hunting, settled down, I don't know…" Sam sat quiet for a moment, before opening up his laptop.

Hours passed by since they have been driving to nowhere, looking for whatever case they can find and none seemed to come up.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked looking over to his young brother.

"I want to find her." Sam replied.

"Find who?"

"Find Spencer. Do you remember her last name?" Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Damn it I can't remember. Hey, I'll call Ellen; ask her and Ash if they know her."

--

Ellen was cleaning out a glass when the phone rang.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse." She answered.

"Why, hello Dean... Who? Hmm…" She paused to think. "I think I do remember. Nathan Foxx, a fine hunter he was, he came down here once I think...Yeah Spencer Foxx, pretty little thing she is...Well I heard her father's been traveling around, for whatever case he can come across...oh yeah he's still alive...yeah hang on, Ash!" Ellen called towards the back room where Ash's mullet head appeared after a few seconds.

"Huh?" He answered groggily.

"Could you find Nathan Foxx for me, dear? Thanks. Yeah he's looking Dean, just a sec." Ellen said back into the phone. "You know, now that you mention it, a Spencer came in here a couple days ago...no I don't know Dean, sorry, Ash!"

A couple minutes later Ash came running out the back room, pants hanging off his hips. "Ok," He mumbled tiredly. "Nathan Foxx. There are 4 Nathan Foxx's, 2 are dead, and 1 is from another country. Which leaves...54 year old Nathan James Foxx, last alias used 2 days ago in Alliance, Nebraska."

"Ok Dean, yeah...ok you too...no problem. Come by soon...Bye."

--

"Dean give me the number Ellen told you." Sam punched in the numbers as Dean read them off his cell phone and soon it was ringing.

A few rings in and he got a voice message.

"What is it with people not picking up their calls?"

_This is Nathan Foxx. I can't be reached right now. If this is an emergency, please call my daughter, Spencer. (#) #-#. She can help you._

"Well that makes things easier." Sam grinned.

"Gimme." Dean said, reaching for Sam's phone. "I'll call her."

--

Spencer Foxx was stalking through a forest in Kingsbury, Texas, shotgun in hand. She kept her eyes peeled for a freakishly large wolf, didn't seem so hard, when her phone rang. She usually turned it off when she hunted but off course today she had to forget. She cursed under her breath as she picked it up, answering in a hushed tone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Spencer Foxx?" A male voice replied.

"I'm sorry, whoever this is I'm going to have to call you back, I'm kind of busy at the moment." She whispered urgently.

"You're hunting something, aren't you?" The voice said back again. This statement caught her off guard and she stood up straight.

"What?" She said in a normal voice. Just then there was a rustle from behind her and she spun around quickly enough to be ready when the huge wolf knocked her to the ground. Spencer's cell fell from her hand, landing a few feet away.

"Shit!" She swore loudly.

Dean held the phone away from his ear.

"Damn, I think we interrupted a hunt, Sammy."

"Dean! What if she gets hurt now because of you? Jesus."

The brothers leaned together as menacing growls came from the phone speaker, as well as strings of surprisingly foul language. After about 10 seconds a gunshot rang loud and a whimper, startling the boys as they repelled from the thunderous noise, followed by grumbles and heavy breathing as Spencer returned to the phone.

"Hello again?" Spencer said into the phone. "Can I please ask who this is?"

"Hi, yeah sorry about that," Dean replied. "This is Spencer Foxx?"

"Yes I'm Spencer, now who are you?"

"Uh, well, this is Dean Winchester." Spencer froze; she hasn't heard that name in so long.

"Dean Winchester, how long has it been?"

"I don't know, I'd say ten years." He answers.

"Is Sammy with you?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, he's right here, I'll give him the phone." Dean hands the phone to Sam and he takes it.

"Spencer?" Sam says.

"Hey Sammy, how have you been?" She speaks sweetly.

"I'm doing well, you?"

"I'm doing just great. Hand Dean the phone please, Sam." There was a pause as Sam gives the phone to his older brother.

"Yo."

"Dean, how did you get my number?"

"Called your dad and got it. Listen, it's been a long time, how about we meet up somewhere?"

"Sure, I'm in Texas, how far can you drive?"

"Spencer, I'd drive anywhere to see you. We're in Missouri." Dean said. Spencer could feel his smile through the phone.

"Dean, you haven't changed a bit. Let's meet in Nevada, there's a case there I've been wanting to check out."

"Nevada? Where in Nevada?"

"Where else? Las Vegas."


	3. Get Ready For The Catch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Supernatural

* * *

Spencer sat at a bar in one of Las Vegas' many casinos. Sitting on a high bar stool in a mini black cocktail dress, one leg over the other, stirring her drink around in the glass she held in her hand, waiting for Sam and Dean to show up.

"You look absolutely amazing, Miss Foxx." A voice cooed in her ear. One voice she dreaded so much. Spencer turned in her chair to come face to face with Sebastian. His icy blue eyes digging into her own dark hues. His dark hair that flowed freely behind his ears and the smirk playing his lips. His attire made her melt even more and she hates it when he does that to her, but how was she not to melt by the black suit he adorned? The matching black slacks, white top, unbuttoned blazer looked incredible on him and his hand in one of the pockets of his pants. It made him look all too…sexy. And she hated it.

"Sebastian." He and Spencer…have history.

"How long has it been?" He asks. Spencer rolled my eyes.

"Four days, Sebastian. What do you want?"

"Oh you know, just wanted to see your pretty little face." He ran his free finger along her jaw line. She turned her head away from his hand. Spencer took hold his hand and drag him to a corner, hiding behind a large plastic plant.

"I'm serious, Sebastian."

"Why don't we go back to your place? Or behind this plant is good."

"Sebastian." Spencer said sternly. "I'm meeting some people soon." His playful smile dropped to a serious look.

"The Winchesters?"

"Yes."

"And how did you come into contact with them after so long?"

"They called me."

"All those years I've been keeping them away from you…" He muttered.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon. They're here." He said. She turned around to spot two men who stood out so much from the fancy rich folks of the casino and felt cold lips on her bare shoulder. "I'll see you soon, love." Sebastian whispered into her ear and kissed her jaw. She turned around to find him gone.

_He really needs to stop popping up like this. _

She mentally said and made her way to the bar.

"Yeah, I'll take a cold beer." Dean said to the bartender.

"Dean Winchester." Spencer announced from behind him. He turned around and his eyebrows perked up.

"Spencer Foxx." He took a minute to run his eyes over her. "Do you still spell your last name with two x's'?" She nods her head. "I think you should make it three, because you are looking hotter than ever." She laughed and turned to look at Sam.

"Still the same... That was one lame pick up line." She said and he shrugged.

"Excuse him." Sam said.

"Sammy, my have you grown. You're taller than me now." Spencer walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his arms around her waist, returning the hug.

"It's nice to see you again, Spencer."

"Why didn't I get a hug?" Dean said, throwing his arms to the side and pouting, cold beer in one hand. She rolled her eyes and walked into his bear like hug.

"Let's sit." They all took thier seats at the bar, Spencer in the middle. The bartender walks up to them. "Keep our drinks on my tab." She gave him her American Express card to hold. "Bring us some beers." He noded and walked away.

"Little rich girl, eh?" Dean said.

"Nah, I've just learned to collect revenue through my hunts."

"How so?"

"I steal my victim's credit cards." She said with an innocent smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's not that hard, I mean, everything's there in there wallets. So why not deposit a few grands into my account and leave with my pockets full. At least I do away with the supernatural." The bartender came back with the beers and they begin taking it down.

"So why bring us to Vegas? You said there was a job here." Sam said.

"Oh, there is."

"Why Vegas?"

"What do people come to Vegas for?" I ask them.

"To have fun…?"

"Exactly, demons are jealous of humans, they possess humans so they can have fun, so why not come to Vegas? Plus, I live 12 floors up."

"You live in Vegas?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, problem with that? You'd be amaze by the jobs I get done here."

"Alright, so where's this job?"

"There's this demon; been involved with missing women for the past three weeks."

"You couldn't deal with him earlier?" Dean interrupted.

"Well, I had to be sure. There's been four women missing, all linking back to him. I've been watching him. Claims his names is Chad Burkely, lives on my floor. He seduces women to go back to his room and they're never seen again." She finished her explanation. "There he is, now."Spencer pointed in the direction of where the lounge area was. There he was sitting in between many girls, he looked at each of them, as if trying to make his decision on which one to bring up to his room next.

"Are you sure he's a demon?" Sam asked.

"Positive, I've seen his eyes flash black, twice."

"So what's the plan?"

"The plan is, you two go up to my room." Spencer handed Dean her keys. "Draw out a seal while I snag the demon and just wait till i come in. Make sure you are out of sight." They nodded, understanding the plan. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Dean said, taking one last swig at his beer and standing up.

"You have anything on you?"

"I've got the colt." Dean said. She looked at Sam to see him shake his head 'no' and saying he doesn't have anything.

"That's fine; just wait in my room."

"What room?" Sam asked.

"Level 13, room 13G. Are we good?" They nodded their heads once more. "I finally get to see what you guys are made of." Spencer smiled to them. Sam and Dean walked to the elevators.

Spencer made her way over to the lounge area where the demon kept flashing his dark eyes at the girls surrounding him. The music played loudly. She moved to stand in front of him. Glad she chose that outfit and shoved some of the girls out of the way and to hear them whine. Placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Follow me." She whispered and poked her tongue out to lick across his jaw line. His eyes flash once more as she leaned away. Spencer began walking, knowing he'd follow her back to her room.

He pushed the girl that once sat on his lap and quickly stood up, walking fast to catch up to her.

--

As Dean and Sam step into the elevator, Dean goes to push the button and chuckled.

"Funny..." He muttered.

"What is?" His younger brother asked.

"She lives on the thirteenth floor." He turned his head to look at him.

They quickly made their way to the room and in to it. Finding chalk on the ground they began drawing out the Solomon's Seal. After finishing, they walk into the kitchen, hiding away and waited.

--

Waiting for the elevator doors to open, Spencer felt hands creep up her back. She turned to find him standing there, smirking with lust. Hearing the ding and the doors sliding open she tugged at his shirt and pull the guy in the elevator with her. She pressed the number 13 and lean against the wall, with the demon closing in on her. His arms on each side of her head. She can smell the liquor being breathed out of his mouth.

_Do demons get drunk?_

She asked herself. He leaned closer to her and placed his lips over hers. Kissing a demon. Can't say that she hasn't before. She hears the ding once again and the doors sliding open. She tugged on his hand, pulling him towards her room and bit her lip. Sending him a playful look. He followed her eagerly and they finally make it to her door. Swinging the door open.

She tug him closer to her, slamming her lips onto his and kissed him with fake passion. Spencer broke away and took a few steps back. He tries to advance towards her but stops as something held him back.

"Sorry, babe." She said to him and look down to his feet. He look down and back to her with dark eyes.

"You." He growled and glareed at her with black eyes. "Let me out!" He shouted.

"Why should we?" Dean said and stepped out of the kitchen, Sam following.

"I wondered when you would hunt me down." The demon, _Chad_, said. Spencer furrowed her brows. "That's right, I know who you are. I know who all three of you are."

"Would you look at that, boys, we're famous." Spencer said to Sam and Dean.

"Oh you're famous alright."

"If you knew who I was, why didn't you run?" She asked.

"What can I say? Who can resist that body of your's, Spencer Foxx?"

"True." Dean said.

"It is true." Chad began. "I know what you're feeling, Dean, your lust was through the roof when you first looked at her." He said, Dean didn't answer back to that.

"Shut up." She said to him.

"Just send me back. Send me back so I can give them the message."

"Who are them?" Dean asked.

"And what message?" Sam said.

"Them, the _others_. Who else? And warn them that you three have finally come together."

"What's so special about the three of us?" Spencer asked him, wanting her answers.

"You, Spencer, one of the strongest female hunters out there. Maybe the only one able to keep yourself alive for what you've been through. Slaying demon after demon. Getting rid of whatever supernatural thing out there that comes your way." He turned to face Dean and Sam. "And you two, the famous Winchester brothers. The three of you joining together will make you unstoppable. Send me back so I can deliver the message."

"Fine, deliver your message and tell them this, I'm not afraid. The Devil's Gate has already been opened once. I do what I do so things from your world don't ruin my world." Spencer began speaking in the Latin language to send him back. Letting the Latin words roll off her tongue. The demon screamed as a black smog floated in the air from his mouth and back to where he belonged. The body dropped to the ground.

"You memorized the spell?" Dean said and Sam went to check the body's pulse.

"Tattooed to my arm." She showed them the inside of her left arm. The writing started from her wrist and going down.

"He's still alive, just unconscious." Sam said. Spencer sighed.

"That's good. Nice work, boys."

"Right back atcha." Dean said. "So what do we do with the body?"

"Just throw him out in the hall. He'll wake up soon thinking he passed out from the liquor."

"What about wanderers?"

"They'll think he passed out from the liquor." She repeated and yawned. "I need a bath. I reserved you two a room down the hall. Here's your key, room 13K. Enjoy."

"Thanks, Spencer."

"No problem. Get some rest; I'll take you out to breakfast tomorrow morning. We can catch up then."


End file.
